


the first(but not the last) death

by perpendicularcircles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Filth, M/M, he comes back at least, im sorry i wrote gay fanfiction of my own damn ocs, uh sorta death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpendicularcircles/pseuds/perpendicularcircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uuuuuh self indulgent porn of my great ocs yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first(but not the last) death

"Holy shit, why d'you have a gallon of blood in your hair?" Finny heard the incredulous cry as he walked into his small apartment, setting his keys on the table right inside the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Finny sighed in exasperation as he closed the door to his flat. Of course HE would be here tonight. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" The pitch of the voice that had just before been a surprised yelp had lowered to a dangerous purr, the question laced wit indignation. That wasn't how he expected to be greeted.

"You heard me. I'm not in the mood for your shit Kale." Finny raised a hand to wipe the blood off his mouth as he toed off his shoes. His head was a mess. Tense, and on the verge of losing control, he didn't need the temptation of Kale. Lost in thought, Finny didn't notice how suddenly dark eyes were flashing in front of him, inches away from his face.

"Oh really? Because it sure sounds like you are." Kale smirked, a dangerous, malicious looking gesture.

Finny sighed and closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told you to get out." He said it quietly, the restraint in his voice evident.

"Not until you fuck me." Kale's voice had a strange bite in it, and his smirk grew ever wider. He was excited at the opportunity that presented itself-maybe he could get Finny to do more than just fuck him. Finny's eyes snapped open and in them you could see a madness, swirling and deep. A hunger for blood, and violence. Deep violence. It sent shivers down Kale's spine, the likes of which he hadn't felt in ages.

"If I have sex with you tonight," Finny took a deep breath, "You're gonna come out of it much worse for wear." 

Out of nowhere, Kale's arm shot out and latched onto Finny, cutting off his shocked "What the fu-" before pulling him through the tiny kitchen and into the sparsely decorated and hardly used bedroom. There, he flung Finny down on the mattress face first before pulling off his t-shirt and flinging himself down right next to Finny, all in 10 seconds flat. Maybe 15.

The words of protest died on Finny's lips when Kale whispered "I like sex regardless," before biting on Finny's ear-not exactly softly either. Finny groaned, a low, urgent noise, before snapping back to his senses.

"I'm gonna end up hurting you. Badly. I'm not- Today wasn't-it was bad." Finny dug his hand into the bed, hands tensed like claws.

"Then fuck me. Hurt me. Abuse me. I want it." Kale's voice purred in his ear, hypnotic, and who was Finny to say no to that?

Finny started pulling off his shirt, huffing and uttering a muffled "Fine, but don't say i didnt warn you." Then his shirt was off and Kale could see the extent of the damage inflicted on the torso of poor Finny. But the sadistic smile on Finny's face said worlds more than the bruises and blood. Kale shivered with anticipation. Tonight was gonna be good.

The first kiss proved that. It was a violent, messy affair, and none the less arousing for it. The two men clashed together, hands pulling at clothes and flesh, teeth attacking mouths and lips, drawing blood. Before long, both were panting and pants-less, eyes glinting strangely in the semi-darkness. 

"After you." 

Finny's words were meant to provoke, and they did that spectacularly. Kale grinned briefly before biting down hard on the junction between Finny's neck and shoulder, while simultaneously shoving his thigh between finny's legs to roughly grind against his dick, which was tenting the boxers he was still wearing.

Moaning, Finny dragged his hands down Kale's chest, a violent look in his eyes indicating that the cry of pain and the blood seeping from the shallow scrapes were exactly what he was after. Huffing out little breaths, Kale decided it was time for this to escalate faster than it had been. But Finny had gotten to that conclusion first. 

Yanking down his boxers, Finny harshly gripped Kale's head. "Suck." Finny ordered, his eyes still gleaming from the slight bloodshed. It turned Kale on. So he sucked. And Finny moaned. Kale knew how to suck cock. He had done it for a living for a little while. 

Locking eyes with Finny, Kale bobbed his head in a teasing manner, only taking less than half of Finny's cock in his mouth. This went on until Finny growled and wrenched Kale's head up so that Finny could deliver a harsh bite to Kale's clavicle. Kale whined and rutted into the air as blood started trickling from this bite. Then he sank back down and took Finny's cock in his mouth-the entire thing this time. Finny let out a strange, mangled noise and fucked into Kale's mouth, gripping his head. Kale gagged as he felt Finny's cock sliding down the back of his throat, then acclimatized, taking it smoothly.

Just as Kale was getting into it, however, licking and sucking at Finny's dick with a passion, Finny stopped him. Kale whined, but pulled off when he felt the none too gentle tug on his hair. 

"I'm going to fuck you." Finny's voice was harsh and barely above a whisper, lust turning his voice guttural. Kale's eagerness was shown as he pulled Finny into another bruising kiss, expecting Finny to bite open his lip. He wasn't disappointed. As blood ran down his chin, Kale looped his fingers under the elastic of his boxers and pulled them off in one clean motion, exposing his excruciatingly hard dick to Finny. He tugged on it roughly and moaned. Finny bit gratingly into Kale's shoulder. Kale shuddered. Then he cried out as he felt one of Finny's fingers fuck up into him-apparently he had found lube somewhere while Kale was distracted.

Kale moaned and hung onto Finny as the second and third fingers of Finny's right hand joined the first in fucking him as hard as they could. The twisting movements of them inside of him sent Kale reeling. Finny jabbed his fingers inside Kale a couple more times before pulling them out. At this point he wasn't all that interested in assuring that Kale had a pain free time(quite the opposite), just in seeing his body writhe and bleed, bruise under him. Kale canted his hips up, impatient and desperate for what was coming. Almost as an afterthought, Finny poured some lube into his hand and jerked his dick a couple times to get some amount of coverage. Then Finny wiped his hands off on the sheet before grabbing at Kale.

Finny pinned him down on the mattress, gripping both hips with crushing strength. LIning his hips up, Finny roughly pushed into Kale, moaning as he heard Kale cry out. Kale gasped as he felt Finny's dick bottom out, not expecting to have to take it all at once. But Finny didn't wait or give Kale a second to adjust, just snapped his hips back before pushing in again. It made Kale's eyes roll back into his head as he shuddered violently, a drawn out moan pulled from him.

They set up a fast paced, bruising rhythm that had Kale shaking and crying out every time Finny moved. Finny was flushed and sweating, letting out little groans as he fucked deeper into Kale. His hands kept slipping from their place on Kale's hips as the force of their bodies rocked the bed. Kale kept moaning. Finny moved slightly so that he could attack Kale's chest, fucking him and marking him, making him bleed, making him hurt. He loved it. Seeing the blood, feeling the adrenaline race through his blood, the tight pleasure Kale around his dick, under his mouth, his eyes barely open and heavily lidded, his hands clutching the sheets.

And suddenly, Finny wanted-needed to see Kale's face twist in agony, see Kale screaming and dying and being fucked, shit. Finny groaned out loud as, still fucking the living hell out of Kale, he wrapped his hands around Kale's neck and started clutching, tighter and tighter, Kale gasped but made no move to pull Finny's hands off. He did start bucking his hips more wildly, trying to angle himself so that finny would fuck him in just the right spot. He achieved his goal, and almost started crying in from overstimulation, with the way Finny was now strangling and fucking him in just the right way. 

Finny could feel his orgasm coming on, so his hands clenched tighter around Kale's neck, making Kale feel lightheaded, and unable to breathe. Both of them were so close, and Finny had been reduced to fucking Kale in short, quick thrusts. Kale came just as the hands cutting off his air and circulation became too much, letting out a cry that morphed from one of pleasure to that of the involuntary last gasp that a man lets out before death. Finny came inside Kale, just as the light was leaving Kale's eyes. Finny pulled out and rolled off Kale, breathing harshly.

It took Finny a minute or so to calm himself enough to take stock of the situation. Looking over, he saw the deathly still way Kale was lying, and froze as he saw glazed, unseeing eyes.

"Shit!" Finny swore, any post-orgasmic bliss he felt immediately gone, replaced with a cold chill, and an ache in his chest. Trembling slightly, Finny raised his hand and put it on Kale's cheek. "Fuck. You fucker. i told you this would happen-and look, now you're fucking dead!" 

Words couldn't begin to describe how Finny felt. To slip up and kill accidentally....it had never happened. He had never let his control slip like this. Ever. Especially with someone who he had actually-had could've-

And now Kale was lying dead next to him and it was all his fault. He felt a tear fall, impossible to stop. Fitting, seeing as he couldn't stop himself in the first place.

Hunched over from the weight of his own guilt and shame, FInny didn't notice how over the next few minutes the glassy look clearing from Kale's eyes, the mottled and twisted trachea straightening itself out, the bruising taking on a more healed appearance, as if it was weeks old, not minutes. When Kale came around he sighed in satisfaction and grinned as he recalled the feeling of the intense orgasm. He stretched, then looked over and saw Finny, who at this point was just sitting silently, knees drawn up to his chest and head buried in his arms. Frowning, Kale reached an arm out and grasped Finny's shoulder lightly. 

Finny freaked. "Jesus!" He shouted, jumping away from the contact and turning his tear stained face to stare in disbelief at the face of someone who he knew-who he thought-was dead. "..Kale?"

Kale smiled brightly. "Hey-long time no see." He sniggered. "Thanks for that, i love it when people get rough." He licked his lips.

"You were dead." Finny was still in shock, his reactions not quite being able to catch up to what was happening. emotional whiplash.

"Yep. And now i'm not. That's how it works. Well, how it works with me anyway. Surprise." He grinned weakly, suddenly uncertain that this wasn't the best way to break this kind of thing to someone.

"Surprise."

"Yep. Surprise."

"SURPRISE?"

"I thought we established this already."

Finny growled as he tackled Kale, pinning him down and staring at him with such an anger that it even made Kale uneasy. "You ASS! I thought you were dead! I thought i had-I fucking-!" He spluttered, seeming to lose steam. He let his head fall to rest on Kale's shoulder. Kale looked down in surprise. He hadn't expected Finny to feel guilty or sad of all things. Hadn't thought FInny could be sad or guilty.

"Dammit Kale."

"...Sorry." Kale muttered, feeling a bit put off by this reaction. Suddenly Finny gripped him in a tight hug. Like, bone-crushingly tight. Then he kissed him, a soft peck on his still bruised collarbone. 

"Im glad you aren't dead." Finny mumbled, looking up at Kale through a curtain of hair. 

Kale laughed. "I'm immortal it comes with the territory." 

Suddenly Finny got a weird look on his face. "Wait...have you done this before? did you like it?" Kale laughed again.

"Well yeah. Its not like i was pulling your hands from my throat." 

Finny suddenly burst into laughter. "Look at that, a fucked up duo that makes a match. I like killing things and you like dying. what are the odds?"

Kale kissed him chastely on the cheek. "There's the Finny I know, laughing about death." 

Rolling over so that he was more comfortable on the bed, FInny pulled Kale close to him and covered them both with his worn sheets. Staring him in the eye, Finny said, "Don't ever surprise me like that again fucker," before kissing him on the mouth. Kale laughed and shifted so that he was more comfortable in Finny's grip, a lingering smile following him even as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO INDENT SORRY  
> Also uh review and critique are really welcome thank s


End file.
